Phan and music
by ElzyPhangirl
Summary: A collection of short phan one-shots. Mainly fluffity fluff with possibly a bit of angst if I feel like it :) Rate T just in case. I DON'T OWN DAN, PHIL OR ANY OTHER YOUTUBERS I MAY ADD IN.
1. Carry on

**So some of my friends (real life ones, I know it's amazing I actually have any!) suggested to me as a challenge to go through my songs on my IPod and make some little one-shots using the title or some lyrics from the some of songs. Most of the stories will be based off the words I have chosen rather than the meaning of the song or the meaning of the words in the context of the song they are from. I'll add a new one every day (or every other day if my school is mean to me and gives me tons of homework). Enjoy guys :) (Sorry about the long authors note)**

_**May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground- **Carry on by Fun._

Dan's POV

_"Why? Why did I let that happen. What was I even thinking of?"_. I begin to sob again. Crying silently into my pillow trying to not wake Phil who sleeps soundly beside me. Pain, horror, fear, regrett...

The next morning Phi questions me about why I'm so sleepy. I lie of course, he would hate me if I told him the truth... of what happened that day all those years ago. He looks at me with concern. I slump down on the sofa and try and focus on something else other than my worried boyfriend and the hot tears threatening to flow down my cheeks _"I can't tell him... I can never tell anyone"_.

Days go past like this. I can't sleep at all now. Every time I try, I see those faces and the memory races through my head 24/7 each time more twisted and terrifying than before.

I roll out of bed shaking one morning. In a bid to steady myself I make my way to the door. I fail, I can't even stand so I let my body give in and crumple to the floor. Just at that moment Phil wakes up. He sees me sink to the floor. He shoots out of bed and rushes over to me "What's wrong?" his voice his tense.

"Nothing" I tell him in the strongest voice I can produce.

"Shut up. You obviously aren't okay!"

Suddenly I burst into tears. I let out all the pain and sadness and fear I have been trying to cover up for weeks. Phil quickly pulls me into a protective hug and starts making calming circle patterns on my back to try and calm me. I cry and cry until there is nothing left. I look up at Phil to see a small tear fall down his face as he looks at my weak, fearful body. He quickly wipes it away with his sleeve and leads me up onto our bed. "I know you have been hiding something from me for weeks now. And I see it's hurting you. You don't have to tell me anything about it if you really don't want to but please just promise me this one thing... let it go. Whatever or whoever it may be just leave it behind you." I stare at him unblinking. "Promise me" he asks again. "I- I promise" I say in a shaking voice. I swallow down my tears, pull my body up straight, look my boyfriend right in the eye and say in a strong, clear voice "I promise". He smiles at me and pulls me into a kiss. I kept my promise and that awful haunting memory never haunted me ever again.


	2. Fireflies

**So here's the second fluffy Phan one-shot. Can be either Dan or Phil's POV. Enjoy :)**

_**Fireflies- **by Owl City_

We sit alone together. It's peaceful and quiet. The sun is setting slowly across the warm tropical sea on this perfect summers evening as we sit together on this green, grassy hill. It's the best holiday I have ever been on, simply because it's with you. I look at you, you are looking out at the beautiful view. Your face is calm and you smile. Oh that smile... and I realise again way I fell in love with you... you are perfect. The light of the setting sun on your handsome features gives them an amazing glow. My heart flutters out my chest and my stomache does that flippy over thing that it only ever does when I look at you. You turn to look at me. We glaze into each other's eyes and I smile. This is perfect... too perfect for words or thoughts. So I simply wrap my arms around your toned body and pull you gently into a kiss. The kiss is soft and slow but still expresses all the love and adoration we share for one another. You break the kiss and pull back a little. We smile at each other. Your snuggle yourself into my chest and we both turn to look out at the tropical sea view again. Suddenly we both gasp as we look at the amazing sight before us. Multitudes of fireflies have gather to watch the evening sun go down. We both giggle at our own shock at the beautiful result of nature. You sigh happily and snuggle more into my chest. I smile giddily. This is too perfect; just you, me... and the fireflies.

**Sorry it's so short. Reviews are great as always :)**


	3. Love story

**Helloooo there! So since I have no life (or homework, yay) here is another fluffy one-shot for ya'. It's really short I know but anyways, enjoy :)**

_**Love story-**__by Taylor Swift_

"That's so cheesy! You can't post that. Actually, I won't let you post that." Dan giggles at Phil.

"But it's true though" Phil replies with a little (and adorable) pout.

"Don't you give me that look" Dan backs away a little. Phil moves in closer and gives Dan the best puppy dog face can manage. "No, please Phil" Dan begs through his small laughes "Please, stop. It breaks my heart. Please!". Phil giggles making his tongue poke out a little whilst still holding his puppy face and moving ever closer to Dan. Dan's heart flutters and he finally gives in. He plants a small kiss on his boyfriends soft lips before saying "I give up. Go ahead and post it. I'll apologise to everyone later at it's overwhelming cheesyness" Phil laughes.

"You have to admit it's the truth though, we are the perfect love story"

**Reviews? Please? :) Also big *hugs* to NeverlandNat who has been the first person to review almost all of my stories so thank you girl! :D**


	4. Just the way you are

**Another fluffy (as if it would be anything else) one shot thingy :) Reviews guys, love ya' :)**

_**Just the way you are**-_

_"Oh, it's 12:25 already. Shit, I only have 5 minutes before he gets back"_ Dan began to panic. Phil would be back from his new job at Waitrose soon and Dan had planned a little suprise dinner date for him. However, things weren't going too well for poor Dan. He had attempted to look in the cook book for new reciepes but had resulted back to the classic Delia Smith pancakes. He had layed the table out, in the process staining the table cloth with lemonade, break two plates and step on an upturned fork. He had attempted to straighten his hair but had got frustrated when they wouldn't warm up. So he left them; a little too long and nearly set fire to the whole flat. The clothes he was wearing were covered with pancake mix and slightly burnt from trying to put out the flames that had sprung from the straighteners. Now he only had a few minutes before his boyfriend returned. Dan basically started running round like a mad man trying to get the burnt straighteners to work, find and put on some new clothes and clear up the mess in the kitchen. Suddenly Dan heard the door slam shut _"Oh shit"_.

"Dan I'm... Dan?" As Phil walked in he was greeted by a half naked Dan (which wasn't that bad a sight he thought to himself), pancakes roughly layed out on the table and the strong smell of burning metal. "... Dan, what?". Dan just stared at Phil like a rabbit caught in the headlights. He was frozen with his arms reaching out to the shirt on the sofa. Soon a hot, crimson blush started to spread up Dan's neck onto the top on his ears. "Um... y-you're home e-early" he managed to stutter out. Phil just burst out laughing "How come that even when you fail awfully at trying to be sweet you come out to be sweeter anyway". Phil pulled the confused but relieved Dan into a hug. "I love you" Phil whispered as their cheeks brushed into the hug. Dan pulled back a little. he looked in into Phil's beautiful eyes before kissing his boyfriend passionatly. Phil didn't expect this action but instantly pushed back and deeped the kiss. He snaked one arm around Dan's waist as Dan's hands found their familar place on Phil's hips. Phil ran his free hand through Dan's soft half straighened hair. Once the kiss was broken Phil cupped Dan's face in his hands and repeated "I love you Dan... don't ever change".


	5. Good Morning Sunshine

**More fluffity goodness for you guys. Reviews are awesome as always :) Enjoy :P**

_**Good morning sunshine-** I have no idea who the original is by but I have the Alex Day cover on my IPod :)_

Phil awoke to the sound of soft snoring by his ear. He didn't look around but he didn't need to; he knew exactly who was there. He smiled to himself _"And Dan thought I was joking when I said he snored"_. He looked at the rays of gentle, morning sunshine creep though the curtains and give the room and small, summer-like glow. Slowly, Phil attempted to remove Dan's arms from around his waist. However, Dan just snuggled further into Phil's back and wrapped his arms tighter. Phil put his hand to his mouth to stop a little giggle escaping his lips _"Even when he's asleep he's cute"_. Slowly and carefully, Phil rolled over to face Dan. He looked at his boyfriend's peaceful face and kissed Dan gently on his pink lips. As he pulled back he saw Dan's eyes were open and he was smiling.

"That was the best wake up call ever" Dan whispered and kissed Phil back. Phil suddenly pulled back on Dan and deepend the kiss into something with deep passion. He rolled over on top on Dan and their lips moved in perfect sync. However, the unfortunate human need to breath soon kicked in and they were forced to unglue their lips. Phil giggled slightly as Dan's adorable, if slightly shocked, love struck face stared at him. They both breathed heavily, their lungs in desperate need of oxygen. "Well... that was... wow" Dan breathed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Phil smiled and replied "I think that was a much better wake up call".


	6. Can't imagine being anywhere else

**Well hello there person of the internet (sorry but I'm in a really weird right now, mwhahahaha). Need I say that this is going to be fluffy? I am literally in love with this song right now so yeah... I hope you like it :)**

_**Can't imagine being anywhere else but here- **__If I'm James Dean, you're Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping with sirens_

**Dan's POV**

I feel your hand slid into mine and softly you tighten your grip on my hips. I shuffle in closer to you; I put my head on your shoulder. You kiss my head and begin to slowly run your free hand though my soft, ruffled, morning hair. You are smiling, without looking at you I can just tell you are smiling; I know you that well. Nothing is on, no TV, no laptops, not even lights. The sun is lighting the room a little through the gap in the curtains. We sit on the sofa, snuggled into each other. I love it when we do this. We just sit on the sofa in the early hours of the morning totally ignoring the world. The world becomes just us; only me and you. I love you Phil, and I know I tell you every second of every day that I do but I still can't show you just how much you mean to me. This is love, this is perfection, this is us. You turn to face me. I look into your bright, shining ocean blue eyes and move in closer towards you. I still find it amazing that your eyes can be so beautiful and bright even this early in the morning. You smile and I feel your warm, sweet breath brush my sleepy, tanned face. You tilt your head a little and connect your lips to mine. My heart, in fact my whole body, melts at your lips touch. I allow my body to sink as your lips move slowly in sync with mine. You slowly wrap your arms around my waist to bring me closer to you. I reply silently by letting my body press against yours and move my tongue to beg enterance to your mouth. You allow my tongue passage as I do yours and our tongues begin to explore gently. No speed or force is put into the kiss but the passion still bubbles through it. Soon we part for air. The best kisses will always be the kisses from you Phil. I can't imagine being with anyone apart from you; I can't imagine being anywhere else... but here.


	7. I'd trade in the world for you

**Hola! (as you can see I am running out of greetings here). This can be either Dan or Phil's POV. Sorry if this one's a bit sad :( Review would be amazing as always.**

_**I'd trade in the world for you- **__The world is mine by Alex Day_

Silence. The whole flat is silent. Cold and colourless. I long to hear your voice, your wonderous laugh ringing through the flat bringing life to all it touches. I often think I hear the door closing and your voice telling me that you're home. I run to the door to tell you how much I love you and miss you... but you're never there. Only your lifeless shadow remains. I cry. I hardly ever go on YouTube or Twitter or Tumblr anymore... I wonder if you do. I wonder if you still make videos and gain fans through the internet. Do you ever talk about me to them... do you miss me or mock me? Have you moved on? Do you have a wife, maybe children? What happened to us? The problem is... I still love you; always have, always will. That's the one thing that stops me from trying to find you... because I know you don't love me back. I hope that one day, you will find someone else... someone better to love and share your life with. I'm sorry that I couldn't be the perfect lover you always wanted, I honestly am. But there is one thing that I don't think anyone else could do for you that I did... I gave up everything for you. I gave up my job, my heart, my whole life so I could be with you... and now you are gone I have nothing. I would honestly trade in the whole world for you... so I wish you luck trying to find someone else who would too.


	8. How did I read the stars so wrong?

**Bonjour! (I think that's how you spell it). Some more fluff for you guys, happy this time I promise :) And I only have one more day of school left (yay!). Reviews are always great and wonderful and stuff :D Enjoy!**

_**How did I read the stars so wrong?- **__Wide awake by Katy Perry_

**Phil's POV**

I had never really thought about it before. When I met Dan I never made the connection...

When I had predicted my future all those years ago, I thought it was just a bit of fun; it didn't mean anything. Then I began to think about what it had said "A man is to have a big impact in your life", "He has a hasty personality", "He is very quick to love or hate". I began to think of enemies and love triangles and other dramas. Then it drifted from my mind. Then came the best day of my life, meeting Dan. We had some kind of instant connection with each other. Once I had convinced him to start YouTube our friendship really grew. When I had moved out of my place into somewhere new in Manchester I asked him to join me and he had accepted instantly. So, as well as best friends, we became flat mates. Both our YouTube channels grew hugely and our bonds with other YouTubers strengthend. I think it was around that time that my feelings changed towards Dan. Soon I realised what was happening... I was falling in love. For the first time in all my life I was in love with someone. I didn't tell him of course, he would probably have run away from me and never talked to me ever again. After a couple of years in Manchester we chose to move to London to be closer with the YouTube network. This was when it happened, this was when I told Dan I loved him. It was the most terrifing thing I had ever done in my whole life, tell my undoubtfully straight best friend that I was in love with him. I don't really remember what happened, it was all a bit of an emotional blur. But one thing I remember clearly was Dan's soft lips pressing against mine. He loved me too. Dan was now my boyfriend, everything was perfect.

Now, looking back at it all, I can't believe I never even realised... I hadn't predicted fights or drama or love triangles, I had predicted my best friend, my flat mate, my boyfriend Dan.


	9. Heart attack

**Some more Phan fluffity fluff :) Since it's now the summer holidays (yay!) I'm going on holiday tomorrow and I'm going to have no internet (I honestly have no idea how I'm going to survive). So the next one will be uploaded Monday or Tuesday next week. Enjoy and see ya' soon :)**

_**Heart attack- **__by Demi Lovato_

"Jesus on a boat Phil! What the fuck was that for?". Dan was still panting from the shock. Phil, of course, was almost rolling on the floor with laughter. He had been planning this for weeks now; the classic pie in the face prank.

Dan always pranked Phil and now Phil thought it was time to get his own back. So he had carefully balanced an open topped custard pie on top of the slightly open door to their bedroom. Once he had set up a camera to film his boyfriend's reaction, he simply relaxed on the bed and waited for Dan to enter.

And now Dan stod in the doorway, his face covered in custard and pastery, glaring at Phil who was in total hysterics in front of him. "I'll get you back for that" Dan said to Phil before smiling and laughing along with him; it was impossible to stay angry at Phil for long. "I know you will" Phil giggled and looked up into Dan's eyes, his own bright blue eyes glistening. Suddenly, Dan pounced on Phil and crashed their lips together as they fell back on the bed. Phil smiled and melted into Dan like the creamy mess now around both their lips. When they slowly parted for air Phil smacked his lips in mock thought and said "Damn I bake a good pie!". They both burst out laughing again and snuggled into each other's arms.

"I love to Phil"

"I love you to Dan"


	10. 22

**I'm back (and still alive) with some more fluffynesses :) Read and review :D**

_**22- **__by Taylor Swift_

A birthday. A very special birthday, at least it was special to Phil. Today was Dan's 22nd birthday. Not a special birthday to many other people in the world but Dan's birthday was the one day a year Phil got to show Dan just how much he means to him. He had gotten up quick and early that morning to make breakfast. Just as he was about to put the food in the fridge to keep it cool Phil heard "Phil? Where are you?" in Dan's cute sleepy voice follow by an overly loud yawn. Phil smiled to himself, quickly whisked up the tray with breakfast on and made his way back to their bedroom. He bumped the door open with his hip and walked slowly over to Dan who's eyes had light up at the sight of his boyfriend. Dan looked so adorable in the morning's; his hair just beginning to curl, his eyes sleepy but still bright and deep. "Morning babes" Phil said softly before placing the tray at the foot of the bed and pecking Dan on the cheek. Before he knew what was happening Dan had scooped him up, thrown him on his lap and was now kissing him with overflowing, burning passion. Eventhough he was shocked Phil automaticaly started kissing Dan back with equal passion. He entangled his hands in Dan's morning hobbit hair as Dan's arms snaked around his waist and pulled him closer. There they stayed for what seemed forever, the passion never cooling. Soon the desparate need for oxygen took over and they were forced to separate their lips. Phil stayed on his lover's lap and they glazed into each other's eyes, the passion and wanting still bubbling between them. When Phil was able to speak all he said was "Happy 22nd birthday Dan"

Dan smiled and whispered " I love you"

"I love you to"


	11. Love is easy

**Hello again :) More fluffyness (I seem to like that word) for you. Enjoy! :)**

_**Love is easy- **__by McFly_

Phil's POV

It's so simple when I'm with you Dan. Everything seems to just get easier and more relaxing when you're around. I love you, I know I tell you every day but I always wonder; do you really realise just HOW much I mean it? I mean it more than any word, action or thought can show. But those three little words mean so much, I hope you understand that...

I love you so much. Your melted chocolate brown eyes, your adorable dimples, your amazing sense of humor... loving you is too easy Dan.


	12. Nobody home

**Sorry if this one doesn't make much sense to begin with, you should understand it by the end. Enjoy the fluff :)**

_**Nobody home- **__How ya' doing by Little mix_

Nobody home. Nobody here. He never comes to see us anymore, his own family! I miss his bright blue eyes, his sweet floppy hair, his ability to make the whole house light up with his laugh. But I guess he must be happy with his life, with his... boyfriend. I wish he would just call us, so we could tell him we're sorry, that he is our son and we should love him whether he's straight or... gay. I will always regret what happened that day. It's three years ago today; the last time I saw or heard from Phil, my son. We were round his flat for dinner. Just me (his mother), his father, his brother, him and his flat mate Dan. Once all the food was finished he relaxed in the living room. This was when he came out and told us. I remember him wrapping his arm round his flat mate's waist as he said "Dan isn't just a flat mate. I'm in love with him and he's in love with me. The reason I haven't found a girl yet is because I've found a boy, this boy. Please accept him and us as a couple because we were made for each other" then they looked into each other's eyes, smiled and did the unthinkable, kissed! My own son, who I had assumed was pin straight, was sitting before me just kissing another man. The rest was a blur of shouting and insults (maining from and to Phil's father). I didn't really say much, I was still in shock. But I remember too clearly Phil's eyes filled with hurt as I stormed out, following the rest of the family. Before I left I spat "Faggot" at them both then slammed the door as loud as I could.

I last thing I said to my son was faggot... no wonder nobody's home anymore.


	13. This kiss

**Fluff! (as you probably would have guessed) :) Reviews are awesome and good and stuff, enjoy! :) (Sorry about the song, I'm going through an Alex Day overload right now)**

_**This kiss- **__Alex Day's version_

Dan's POV

You lean in towards me. My hearts pounds out my chest as your warm breath sweeps past my cheek. Your deep blue eyes look into my hazel chocolate ones. Love, plain and simple. Slowly I press my lips to yours. My stomache flips over as I feel your lips smile against mine. Our lips move together perfectly. I run my hand up your back and begin running my fingers through your soft hair. You slide your hands onto the ridges in my hips. I snake my other arm around your waist pulling you in closer and deepening the kiss further. Your tongue moves to beg entery to my mouth, I grant you passage instantly. Our tongues begin to play with each other gently.

This kiss; slow, passionate and perfect.

**Hope you liked it. Another shout out to NeverlandNat for being awesome and reviewing every single chapter, I'm suprised you've kept up ;)**


	14. Never met you

**So this was a prompt from browneyedcowgirl. Can be either Dan or Phil's POV. Hope you like it :)**

_**Never met you**__- by Tom Law_

You're just another name on my Twitter followers list. I don't know anything about you, not even your real name though I could probably guess it from your username. But you always seem to stand out at me for some reason. I wonder what you're like. Would you be a nice person to know?

We have talked over Facebook a few times. You're pretty cool. We like the things; music, shops and a like. You would be a good person to have as a friend. Would we get along well?

I text you loads. You always reply back instantly. I think we're quite good friends now. I know your real name, what your family is like, who you like to hang out with. Will you just be another internet 'friend' who stops replying after a while?

You make me laugh when I am sad. You always help me when I need it. We text and message each other almost every day. I think we're best friends now. Will we be best friends for life?

Every time I get a message from you my stomache does a strange flippy over thing that it's never done before and only does for you. My heart flutters when you compliment me. What's happening to me, why do I feel like this?

I don't know what to think anymore. You're my best friend, that's all. But why do I get the feeling there's something more than that?

No, it can't be. I can't think about you like that!

But it's the truth. I think... I think I'm falling in love... with you. But you won't feel the same will you?

I guess I'll never know... I've never even met you.


	15. Army of two

**Some more fluffyness from our favourite ship :) So this is going to be the last one of these for a while. I want to start writing a proper multi chapter fanfic now so I'll be focusing mainly on that. I will add a new one every now and then, if I get a prompt or idea I promise I'll do them :) So yeah, anyway enjoy this one!**

_**Army of two- **__Olly Murs_

Phil's POV

I'm just lounging of the sofa scrolling through Tumblr. Dan hasn't come out of our bedroom in ages but I don't worry _"He's probably just editing a video or something"_. I carry having a lazy day and scrolling through Tumblr and Twitter.

More and more hours flow by, it's beginning to get dark. Dan hasn't stirred for the whole day. Sometimes he does that, he would be perfectly fine but just locks himself away... I hate it when he does that. It's like he's ignoring me too. I know he doesn't mean to but it still hurts me. _"I'll just go check if he wants anything"_

I walk up to the door and knock gently. The door swings open on its own.

"Babes?"

The room is almost pitch black. Only the light of Dan's open laptop stops me from from falling over all of Dan's stuff. I flick on the light switch; my eyes take a few seconds to adjust to the brightness. I blink open my eyes to see Dan huddled up in a ball, his head in his hands, by the foot of the bed. He looks up at me and I almost gasp as I see fountains of tears streaming from my boyfriend's eyes. I rush to his side and take him in my arms. His body shakes as he sobs into the crook in my neck. I pull him in tighter and kiss his head. I quickly glance over at his laptop which is open next to him. I desperatly try to hold in my own tears as I read what I see _"How could someone even think that of him? And how could he himself believe it?"_. I attempt to coax him up to talk to me.

"Dan? Dan it's ok. I love you and you're perfect to me. Don't listen to those twats. Dan, please?"

He slowly lifts his head and his hazel eyes meet mine. Even when he has been crying he still manages to look beautiful.

"Look, those people aren't me. They don't know what goes on in my head. I love you Dan, always have and always always will no matter what"

He snuggles into my arms and I smile a little and pull him in closer.

"I love you" he whispers

"I love you to. We'll get through this, us against the world. Our own little army of two"


	16. I will wait for you

**Surprise! Another musical one-shot for you :) ****When I first thought of this one-shot I came up with an idea for a sad one but then I thought no, let's have a pointless cute fluffy one instead. So, enjoy!**

_**I will wait for you- **__I will wait by Mumford and Sons_

Dan's POV

"_He should be here by now, where is he?"_

Dan was pacing up and down the isles of seating at the airport. Phil had gone to some old friend's wedding in Mexico and had had to leave Dan behind. Dan had said it was okay but as soon as Phil had boarded the plane Dan knew it was not okay. He realized he had never actually lived on his own before. He knew it was only going to be a couple of days but he felt lonelier every second.

And now Phil was back in London… well at least he should have been. The plane he had boarded to come back had landed over 10 minutes ago but Dan still saw no sign of him. He began to pace quicker up and down the rows, his mind racing, wondering why Phil wasn't here yet.

He paced and paced and paced… Suddenly a tall man with raven black hair, pale skin and bright burning blue eyes appeared next to Dan.

"Miss me?"

Dan jumped, not noticing the man who had crept next to him and turned to see it was Phil smirking. Dan instantly threw himself at his boyfriend almost knocking them both over. He wrapped his arms tight around Phil's waist.

"Woah! I'll take that as a yes then" Phil smiled down at Dan before hugging him in closer. Finally Dan released his grip a little and looked up at Phil. They locked eyes and Dan blushed, realizing how outwardly affectionate he was being in a public place. He started to pull away but it only resulted in Phil pulling him by the collar towards him and crashing their lips together. Dan was shocked at this; Phil didn't usually make such bold statements of love in public but he kiss back like it was a natural reflex. After what seemed a blissful forever their lips parted.

"I missed you to" Phil whispered

Dan smiled, locked eyes with Phil again then reconnected their lips.

**Airport kisses :) ****I hope that was fluffy enough for you. And yes, the thing with Dan never living on his own is actually true (I'm not a stalker… honest) ;) Side note: Next chapter of Never Forget should be up later today or tomorrow…ish ;D Shout out to everyone who reviewed and followed and favourited Never Forget, it truly makes me happy to know people like my writing :) ****If you haven't read it yet I recommend you go do that ****Thanks x**


	17. Daydream away

**I'm on a roll with these now ;) I fell in love with this song the first time I heard it and I think it describes Phan perfectly. Again, I was gonna write a sad one but guess what... I wrote a cute aimless fluffy one instead :) It's kind of another part to the last one-shot I put in here but from Phil's POV before he gets home. Enjoy :3**

_**Daydream away- **__All Time Low_

Phil's POV

_"You're just a daydream away"_

I've only gone away for a few days, I'll be back home with Dan soon. I only said goodbye to him about two hours ago but I miss him so much already. But it's just a few days in Mexico with some people I have been meaning to see for years, then I'll be back with my boyfriend, in his arms, where I belong. I find myself drifting off into day dreams of memories we have shared.

_"I wouldn't know what to say if I had you"_

I remember before Dan was my boyfriend, when he was just a best friend and a flat mate... but I still had feelings for him, feelings of something much more. I used to day dream, much like I am now, about us being together and how perfect it would be. And now those aren't just made up ideas, they are true memories of things that actually happened.

I smile to myself in my seat on the plane now high in the sky. _"Oh Dan, I love you"_


	18. Dear darling

**More fluff! (As if you expected anything else) This one's kinda sad but not too bad :)**

_**Dear Darling- **__by Olly Murs_

Dear Dan,

Well um, hi... Look I'm going to be blunt with this. I miss you, so so much. I made a mistake and I know that and I've been trying to reach you but nothing seems to get to you. So this is my one last try, if this letter ever gets to you, if you ever read these words know this: I love you Dan, with all my heart and I want... no I NEED you back, please... Just give it some thought yeah? I know I messed up and I was stupid about it all but you are you one I want in my life, only you. Please come back, even just a call to say good bye if that's what you want... Just, tell me you still care. Please?

~Phil

Dear Phil,

I only have one word to say to you...

Yes

~Dan

Dear Dan,

What? I'm sorry but that doesn't make any sense. Is that all you are going to give me?

~Phil

Dear Phil,

What I mean is

Yes I miss you

Yes I want to come back

Yes I need you

Yes you did make a mistake but so did I

Yes I forgive you

...

Yes I love you

~Dan

Dear Dan,

I love you

~Phil

Dear Phil,

I love you too

~Dan

Dear Dan,

Why are you still sending me letters when you're only in the next room?

~Phil

Dear Phil,

Because I love you and this reminds me of how much I treasure you...

And I want a coffee ;)

~Dan

Dear Dan,

Damn you're so adorable!

~Phil

Dear Phil,

You told me that a few seconds ago when you gave me the coffee...

~Dan

Dear Dan,

I know, I just thought I would remind you of it ;P

I love you always

~Phil

Dear Phil,

I love you too

~Dan


	19. Still into you

**Hi... again :) This can be either Dan or Phil's POV, enjoy!**

_**Still into you- **__Paramore_

It's funny isn't it... how, after all this time, I still love you like I did the day we started dating. You still make my stomach do little flips when you hug me from behind, you can still make me act like a love drunk school girl when I come home and you've cooked dinner for us.

And I hope I still make you feel like you did on the day I asked you out; adored, cherish, wanted. And I'll never stop, because that's what I want you to feel.

We still act like we did on our first date, to that amazing restaurant. And now, exactly 3 years later, you're on one knee in front of me in the same restaurant holding a small box with a simple gold ring inside.


End file.
